conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Heist
Were you looking for the Multi Mode, Heist? Heist is the ninth and final chapter of Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded. The Heist chapter is famous for it's movie spoof of The Matrix. The Heist chapter is also very short in it's gameplay, however has very long and interactive cut scenes, the final chapter marks the end of the story. It's previous chapter is It's War. and Berri in their Heist outfits.]] Characters Present *Rodent *Berri *Don Weaso *Panther King *Professor von Kripplespac *Heinrich *Cash Sections The Windmill's Dead Conker returns to discover that the Windmill has been destroyed and Mrs. Bee is dead. Conker then runs up the spiral path and discovers that Rodent was alive and well, they both have a conversation and Rodent bids Conker farewell and leaves. Conker then heads down a secret passage inside the Windmill, that leads to the Feral Reserve Bank. Note: In Bad Fur Day, Hungover is sealed at the beginning of Heist along with Spooky,Uga Buga, and Sloprano. Despite only the windmill being destroyed. Enter the Vertex Conker meets Don Weaso again, who has him do another job, this time, he teams Conker and Berri up to rob the Feral Reserve Bank. Conker and Berri must shoot several guards through a matrix-type slow motion attack, advancing through each wave, they defeat the guards and head up to the elevator, where the vault is. The Vault Conker takes all the money in vault, and is now a millionaire. The Panther King reveals himself and plans on capturing Conker, then orders Don Weaso to kill Berri. The Professor appears and mentions something about an incubation period being nearly complete, and then shows him that he planted an alien egg in the Panther King as revenge. The alien Heinrich then bursts from the Panther King's chest. Conker then pulls a lever, which sucks Berri, Professor, Panther King and his throne out of the room and opens a door to a mech-suit. Conker must defeat Heinrich in a Super Mario 64 fashion by throwing Heinrich out of the room. After doing this enough times the end cutscene initiates. End Cutscene Heinrich is about to kill Conker, however the game freezes and Conker meets the Programmers, he then bargains with them, requesting they give him access to a row of weapons and an instant transportation to the Throne Room. Conker then slices Heinrich's head off with a katana and finishes the game. However, he forgot to resurrect Berri and is too late since the programmers have left. The Weasel Guards then appear and crown Conker the new king of the land, he is then joined by some characters he met throughout the game. However, because of Berri's death, he is left with his heart broken and the sad music plays as The Credits roll. In the final scenes of the chapter Conker is drinking at The Cock and Plucker and talks with the Bartender, he becomes drunk once again, but this time he walks the opposite way of the way he took in the beginning, which may possibly be the correct way to Conker's home. Category:Chapters Category:Heist Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded